


Run Red Rabbit

by Roseyful



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Cults, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fictional Town, Horror, Immortal! Reader, Injury, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Monsters, Multi, Murder, Other, Psychological Trauma, Serial Killers, Serious Injuries, brief description of death, maybe some romance later if I'm bored, more characters will be added if asked, ocs exist to fill the town, reader actually has a healthy relationship with her parents, reader is immortal, reader is manipultive, reader is referred to by a nickname, slow burn may happen, some characters have original designs for this, the reader will die a lot, there will possibly be heavy content within the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseyful/pseuds/Roseyful
Summary: Run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run."Rabbit" is a girl wanting to make a difference for herself by being independent, but in a world where witches, the undead and others roam among humans, the reader is already used to the nicer type of the paranormal. However, away from the help of her parents, this time, she experiences a new type of anomaly.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Inky Goo

There was something always settling about sitting in a store by yourself, at night, with nobody else to bother you but your phone, fingers tapping across a screen as your eyes stared down at the latest phone game that had somehow become addicting to the younger population, but also entertaining to the older ones. Somehow the bright blue cat dancing through pipes and letting out meows each time you pressed the screen. It was cute.

It had been two weeks since you had moved into the town, but where the days always seemed to be blistering hot and the nights cool, it honestly just felt like home to you. Sure, your home wasn’t a little cottage decorated with all the plants you could imagine, a father that spent his free time making model ships and a mother that had fun boiling a newt’s tail into a cauldron, but it still was yours.

Looking at the map that sat sprawled out across the counter of the gas station, your eyes drifted over it as they had fifty million times before. All different shades of blue and some, there was a layout of the town before your eyes and you swore that you could probably mark out where your house was on there if you tried hard enough. Small, quiet, modest; Modest Vally fit its name rather well as a tight-knit community. An outcast, for now, you just hoped you could fit in eventually.

Hearing the low noise of the doors sliding open, you knew you had to get your business face on, putting your phone away as you slid yourself up and off the seat to stand, watching as the small group of girls and boys stalked into the building, hoods up to where you could only see their noses and mouths from where you stood. That was fine, sometimes people didn’t want to show their faces because they didn’t look a hundred that day and you knew the feeling very well.

“Good evening,” you called out with a smile, “if you need any help, let me know and I’ll assist you the best way I can.” The group looked at each other for a bit, the sneeze guard making it hard for you to hear them before they shoved one of their own to the front, watching as they made their way to the counter. They were very quiet, and the way they shuffled their feet made you think that maybe they’re a shy person.

Leaning against your arms, you crossed them against the counter as the person now in front of you played with the hoodie’s hem before pulling it up, revealing a pimply-faced girl’s beautiful eyes. What sweet-looking eyes they were, full of wonder and life.

“Um,” her voice was muffled through the sneeze barrier, her lips moving but it was hard to tell what she was saying beyond that. Raising a hand up to your ear as you wiggled your fingers, you let her know that you couldn’t hear her properly, and almost as if it was the worst news of her life her eyes widened, realising her mistake. “Oh, sorry miss,” she said, “I was asking if you had any candles around here?” that was much better,

“We sure do, what type are you looking for?” Flipping open a book and passing it to the girl underneath the sneeze barrier, you watched her look back to her friends for a moment before pointing at a light blue candle, bringing her hand up to show she needed four.

“Ok then, stay right here, I’ll go and get them in the back.” Spinning on your heel to go and search in the storage room, it didn’t take you long to find the candles; the only reason they weren’t on the floor was due to the fact that there had been recently a high theft of anything that could be related to the occult, otherwise you could’ve just pointed them in the right direction of where they needed to go.

“Do you want the scented ones or just the plain ones?” No answer, pressing your lips together as you decided to just grab one pack of both, you headed out to the counter once more to find them already gone.

“They drew on the fucking counter…” fixing the sneeze guard to get a better look at what was drawn on the desk, you couldn’t help but sigh as you barely recognised the wrongly drawn symbol. “My mother would’ve been so mad at you right now…” Grabbing a baby wipe hidden under the counter, you began to scrub at the symbol, your focus heavily on scrubbing as hard as you can as you heard the doors slide open once more.

“Good evening, if you need any assistance, please ask me and I’ll help you.” You didn’t even bother to look up at the one that approached, knowing that this would be coming out of your paycheck if you didn’t get the symbol off the counter.

That’s when the smell hit you: decaying meat.

You weren’t stupid, as you knew what the smell of rotting food smelt like, but this was on another level compared to maybe a week old chicken in the fridge; it was stronger, it was nasty. Quickly casting your eyes up, you dropped the wet wipe as you saw the creature staring at you through the sneeze guard, retreating your hands behind the guard as he rasped a finger against it.

“Oh, wow,” you gave a mutter, retrieving your phone from your pocket as you took a step back, “I don’t see a lot of you from where I come from.” Bringing the phone up, you quickly took a photo of the scene in front of you, not even minding the inky black substance that leaked down, down and onto the counter from his eyes and mouth. “What witch did you piss off?”

Tapping your phone screen to the rhythm of the rasping fingernail, you could see from the corner of your vision the creature’s head tilt, the black ooze slowing before stopping. Maybe he didn’t understand you? You didn’t know, but sending the picture off to your mother, you looked back at the creature, “listen, I sent a picture off to my mum and she should be able to help, just give me a few minutes until she gets back to me.” It should be around midafternoon where she was, so you knew that you’d get an answer quick, but as he pressed a hand to the sneeze guard experimentally, you blinked.

“Oh, you’re one of those.” Blood was visible against the screen as he pulled his hand away, “I usually don’t see violent anomalies, but hey, it might be just the curse, right?” You wanted to make light of the situation at hand, however as the fist bunched together and slammed against the sneeze guard, making an obvious indent, you didn’t have to read your mother’s text to know that maybe this wasn’t a curse.

This was a proper anomaly.

Smiling as he once more banged his fist into the sneeze guard, you laughed, “well, it’s been a good while since I’ve been in a situation like this, how about we make this fun?” Stretching out your arms as you made your way to the backroom, facing the creature now slamming himself full force into the sneeze guard, your smile turned into a grin.

“Come catch this rabbit!” and like that, you were off, ducking into the employee room as you slammed the metal door behind you, hearing soon enough a force against the door. How interesting, you were wondering when something unusual would happen and you finally got it, taking your time to clock out so then you weren’t paid for unused hours before you left through the back door.

Not many people would be awake at this time at night, so you knew you had the streets basically to yourself, taking a few deep breaths as you listened to the banging inside. The rabbit wasn’t going to become food so quickly. Fastening your bag to yourself, you began to lightly jog down the back alleyway, keeping your eyes and ears open for anything interesting in the case you needed to start running. The adrenaline was already kicking in, the high that you usually searched for in these situations hitting you like a truck as you smiled.

You had just turned the corner when you heard the door from the back slam completely open, the animalistic grow echoing through the streets making you shiver as you began to run, keeping your breathing calm and steady as you did so as you listened to the rhythmic taps of your sneakers against the pavement and the air rushing past your ears. You had to keep distance between you and the creature and you didn’t exactly know how fast he was, so it was the best bet to just make sure you didn’t tire yourself over before you needed to use one-hundred and fifty per cent of your energy.

Crisp air filled your lungs and kissed at your skin as you ran, the blood pounding in your ears being deafening to you, but you could still hear the animalistic growling and other footsteps approaching. You had to slow him down a bit so grabbing onto the rim of an open garbage can, you pulled, the sound of bottles smashing and litter spilling out onto the streets coming behind you as you kept running. It wasn’t a big mess and wouldn’t slow him down too much but it was something he’d have to go around if he wanted to catch up.

However, the claw slashing across your back caught you off guard. Stumbling to a halt before checking your back, you could see four scratch marks littering it from what you could see in a nearby window. “Damn, that’s gonna scar in the morning.” And yet that creature was there feasting on what blood he had caught like it was some snack, using the chance while he was distracted to begin running once more.

You knew that thing was going to want to have more where that came from. Pumping your arms, feeling the blood dripping down your back, you ignored the stinging sensation as you tried to get yourself a distance away from the creature.

But he was faster.

Feeling a force push against your back and your face hitting the ground, the taste of bitter iron filled your mouth as you coughed. “Damn, you could’ve just caught me without pinning me like this.” You muttered into the concrete, your words slurring and ears ringing as you were turned over to look up at him, the black goo dripping down his cheeks and now onto you.

And he just stared.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Shifting your head to scrape whatever he was staring at on the concrete, claws dug into your face as you were forced to look at him. And then a tongue dragged itself across your face.

He was fucking licking you.

“I can’t let any of this go to waste, I haven’t had anyone as delicious for months.” Ahh, that made a lot more sense, but it didn’t make it any less gross, your hands coming up to try and pry the claws from your jaw, but he only held on tighter. “Now now,  _ rabbit _ ,” the creature taunted with a smile, “didn’t I win?”

“Ha,” blood spat from your mouth as you said this, “I guess you did, but rabbits do always try and make their own escapes. But at least make the execution quick, I have work tomorrow as well.” The creature’s head tilted once more, the voids for sockets staring down at you being the last thing you saw.

And then you bolted upright in bed.

Tapping around yourself with your hands, your neck felt so tender to touch, and bringing the mirror you kept beside your bed to take a look at your neck, you couldn’t help but sigh at the bruises that marked themselves on your neck, the crusted blood on your face and swollen nose being secondary to the knowledge that you’d have to use a lot of makeup to cover your neck.

And then came your boss. Calling her with the second phone that you kept in cases of losing the first, it took a few rings before she picked up, Patrica’s voice filling your hearing before you smiled.

“Hey, so we need a new screen guard. The other one got shattered.”

“... you’re meant to be dead.”

“Well then, surprise: I can’t die by unnatural means.”


	2. Hidden Lips and Generous Tips

The next night the creature came into the shop, he had practically jumped out of his skin when he saw your grinning face behind the sneeze guard once again, though then again, the other three that had joined him were also seemed shocked about your appearance but they at least looked human. “Hey there, soulless!” You called over the sneeze guard in a mocking tone, “told ya that rabbits could make their daring escapes!” The stitches and bandages around your torso and arms, as well as the sizeable lump on your nose were the only indicators of the previous week’s events, however as you returned back to your magazine, you licked a finger as you turned the page.

“I thought you said you killed her-” You could hear one of the people hiss, the gentle lull of some random lo-fi music you were playing via youtube filling the store as you listened to their bickering. While entertaining and enjoyable to know that whatever that had killed you was getting an ear full from the people they were accompanied by, you raised your head and pointed at the same group.

“You’re either buying something or getting out, choose one or the other before I grab the broom.” Frankly now knowing that there weren’t just cars to get run over by, it made you be prepared for anything, especially after having done some research into the many cults and religions that existed around the town based after the anomalies that were around; in fact, you were reading one of their magazines right now, and frankly, it was interesting seeing how they went about offering sacrifices to their Gods. Some you’ve heard of before, some you haven’t even known of until now, but holding the book up to the sneeze guard and pointing to one of the pages, you smiled.

“I never knew I’d end up learning about a sheep god that wears one of those kiddie hats!”

“This town believes in a lot of shit.” Barely able to catch what the one wearing the yellow hood was saying, you settled back into your chair as you closed the magazine, deciding to keep watch of them and take in their appearance now that you knew they were just doing miscellaneous shopping for the day. You were used to seeing random kids wearing weird get up, and adults seeming unnerving in this town already, but these four honestly looked the most normally dressed compared to everyone else, if you could get past the masks and the voidless holes of course, but then again you technically were an immortal being, so who were you to judge.

Sighing as you rest your feet up on the counter, your sneakers’ shoelaces reflecting the light just a bit in all their holographic glory, you pulled out your phone and decided to scroll aimlessly through social media, humming to yourself as you saw your family having a good time from where they were currently. Sure, you sometimes missed them when it came to knowing that this was the first time they didn’t have you around for a long time, and you were sure they were missing you too, but you had to learn how to deal with the great wide world without relying on witchy potions and a dad that could heal instantly.

Then again, they did end up having a daughter in which took on both their abilities to an extent and turned it into something interesting: a witch for a mother, and an undead for a father (zombie was the correct term, but he hated using it), and then you. Their twenty-three-year-old daughter. Wincing a bit as you felt one of the stitches pop from your movements, you rolled up your black shirt to look down at the wound, seeing the blood begin to seep from the wound and roll down the curve of your stomach.

You never were the best stitcher, nor could you say your wounds ever did heal properly from all the times you self cared for yourself, but hey, it was better than going to a hospital and saying ‘oh, I fought a rabid creature and died on the street as a sacrifice. Nothing too special’, though you wished you could as you placed a tissue against the wound, hoping to mop up the mess before it ended up dripping all over the floor you just cleaned.

“That has to be the sloppiest stitch job I’ve seen.” Almost falling out of your chair at the sudden voice coming from directly in front of you, your eyes locked onto the voidless pits of the creature as he stared at you through the sneeze guard, his ashen grey forehead pressing onto it as his breath fogged it up. Not a sight you wanted to see at around three o’clock in the morning but it was one. Mocking him by repeating his words back to him, you pressed the tissue slightly bit harder into your stomach, the pain worsening slightly with the pressure before you released, the bloody tissue finding its way to the garbage can beside you before you rolled your shirt back down.

“I wouldn’t have that wound if you hadn’t decided to maim me like you did. A quick neck snap would’ve worked just fine.”

“Then what’s the fun in that? I like to see the prey _squirm_ , dear rabbit.” And with that, some bills were tossed underneath the sneeze guard, “I want some smokes, preferably a three-pack of the cheapest ones you’ve got.” Letting out a groan, you knew that you’d pop more stitches from having to bend down and get them, but you did it anyway, disappearing underneath the counter for a bit before coming back up with a three-pack of smoke cartons, pushing it underneath the sneeze guard as you took the money, being quick to pull your hands back as he swiped, trying to grab them.

“Listen, if that’s all then please get out of my store.” The feeling of wet warmth spread across your middle as you said this, knowing that you’d have to wash out the blood from your uniform before work tomorrow, however, you stood your ground, staring the male down through the sneeze guard whilst he ‘stared’ at you.

“I could patch you up properly. I’m not a dumbass.”

You almost choked on your own spit, thumping a hand against your chest as you laughed; him, patch you up? No way in hell were you letting that happen any time soon. You were sure that pigs would fly before you’d even let him put his hands on you again and you were sure of it. You wouldn’t even let him be anywhere near you if you could help it.

“When I meet someone handsome that kills.” You jested with a grin, “Now get out.”

“He’s with us, we’ll leave soon, we promise.” Great, now one of the maskers were up here, your posture tensing slightly as you saw feminine lips standing right behind voidless- when did he get there? You honestly couldn’t even answer yourself, watching as the other three pushed pass voidless, the three setting a variety of snacks and treats down onto the counter, and you got busy to scanning the barcodes, bagging the items as you went. Frankly, this was probably going to be the busiest you would be all night, as not many people really had a reason to be out at this hour.

“Don’t fucking light up in the store, Jack-” Hearing a shove into ribs, you glanced up to see ‘Jack’ grumbling with a cigarette in his mouth, rubbing his ribs as he stared at whom you had decided to nickname ‘red eyes’, as he had red eyes in the mask he was wearing- ok yeah you were just horrible with nicknames.

“Good to know who’s name I should be screaming next time he rips out my guts.” At least you had an audience that shared your sense of humour, hearing the twitchy one of the group giving a few wheezy chuckles, or you at least assumed it was, finally finishing with bagging everything as you said the final total, watching as feminine lips dug through his wallet for a bit before pulling out some more bills, throwing it underneath the sneeze guard as you shoved the bag to him.

“Would you like a receipt?” you questioned, though as you looked up from the register, they still were just… staring. The masks didn’t make it any better, though as you passed the receipt to them anyway, you hand finally got caught in one of their grips, yelling as you found yourself pinned against the counter by your forearm.

“Fuck- I’m going to have to clean this shit up!” Trying to pry feminine lip’s fingers off your wrist, you eventually gave up trying to do that and just started slamming his hand against the counter. He still didn’t budge.

“Not very strong…” The one in yellow seemed to say, watching as you struggled in the iron grip of his companion, “but, despite bleeding like she has been, she has been pretty resilient to the pain.”

“An-And she’s still fighting.” ‘Twitchy’ flicked your arm when it had paused its struggling, watching as it began to struggle once more in the hold of whatever the one in orange was.

“I think the boss would like you very much.” Watching as the orange coated man dug into his pocket with his free hand, you soon saw the sneeze guard be shoved away easily by voidless once more, watching as the plastic crumpled in his hold before a cloth was pressed to your nose and mouth, voidless holding the back of your head as he forced you to breathe in the vapours.

Then it was dark.

By the time that you had regained consciousness, they were gone, you were in a pool of your dried blood, and somehow, you were still alive. Sitting up and off the floor, you couldn’t help but groan at the pounding headache that you had, the lights of the store suddenly becoming too bright as you buried your face between your knees: Blood loss was a bitch, but so was dying to it.

Once you got used to the bright lights once more, you finally noticed that you were not wearing your blood-soaked shirt anymore, the smell of musk filling your senses, your eyebrows furrowing as you stared down at the oversized red shirt that you found yourself now wearing, pulling the fabric up and away from your body to stare at the newfound bandages that were wrapped around your middle.

“They fuckin’ undressed me-” Checking yourself over to make sure nothing else was out of place quickly, you found that everything else was in place, there was no unknown pain, nothing other than the new shirt and bandages- and some panadol that you found sitting on the floor next to you and frankly you didn’t even want to trust that with your life in the case it was something else.

The rest of your shift went by normally.

“Where… did your uniform shirt go?” Your coworker asked that morning when he saw the red shirt you had on, looking down at yourself for a moment as you tried to think of what to say. “You know what, I don’t want to know who you fucked, as long as you cleaned it up.” To say your face flushed a million shades of red was an understatement, storming pass your coworker and out of the store as soon as he said that with a huff, walking down the street and back towards your apartment building. This town was weird, your work was weird, the people that were in this town were very weird by the normal human standards, and you just got assumed that you were fucked in the store because you were wearing a different shirt. Throwing your hands up in frustration at the audacity of this world, you kept walking.

“Because I’m not wearing my work shirt doesn’t mean I got laid, CARL!” You half mumbled to yourself, the bag holding your work shirt sitting in one of those shitty paper bags that swung with each movement of your arm, however, turning the corner, you found yourself face-to-chest with someone else, stumbling back a bit before you looked upwards, giving a dry laugh when you realised who it was.

“Morning, Helen.” Helen Otis, one of the people that lived in the town and at least seemed more than halfway normal when it came to his behaviours. He rented out the apartment right next to yours to do his painting, however, you don't know where he properly lives nor has he even given you the idea of you coming to his real home. He was defiantly alright, despite the fact that the two of you usually crossed paths in situations like this. “I’m guessing you pulled another all-nighter again? Those bags are dreadful.” Pointing to your own bags underneath your eyes, you gently pulled on the skin beneath them in emphasis to your point.

“All-nighters aren’t a worry when it comes to the pursuit of art.” The raven-haired male said, joining you on your travels as he walked beside you, still being too early in the morning for anyone else to really be out yet. “I’m guessing work hasn’t been eventful lately?” As much as you wanted to tell your acquaintance your woos, you decided against it as not everyone had immortality, instead opting to shrug your shoulders in a way that allowed for you to leave the answer up to him.

“There really hasn’t been anything going on. Though my coworker assumed that I slept with someone because I didn’t have the work shirt on. I just spilt my juice on it and didn’t want to have a sticky shirt all night.” It was a quick lie through your teeth, but how else were you going to explain the shirt that you were wearing now? Hearing the male chuckle softly, he didn’t say much else, so you had to keep the conversation flowing.

“I saw someone painting with their own blood online,” you spoke up after a bit, the gentle tweeting of the early birds being joined by the light wind, the air beginning to heat up as the morning sun finally began to show over the horizon, soon being joined in with a hum from the artist beside you, “it was rather pretty, morbid, but its something I enjoyed watching.”

“Would you ever consider painting with your blood?”

“What? No way!” Gently shoving the artist, your hand lingered slightly with confusion as you felt muscle tone beneath his jacket; he didn’t seem to do much exercise from what you could tell, and whenever you saw him he was always painting. You guessed it was from carrying all the art supplies everywhere before you pulled your hand away. “Well, maybe,” pressing your lips together, you gave it a little thought before shrugging, “then again I have low iron as is, I can’t really risk having myself pass out from trying to get ‘paint’, ey?” Helen was oddly quiet, as usual, he would respond back to anything you said; a perfect gentleman you had to say, but yet he was just silent.

How odd.

“Why don’t you come up for something to eat? It’s pretty early and I wouldn’t mind a chat before I head off to bed.” It was around the time you should sleep, but yet you were restless and having Helen agree to the proposal, you both headed up to your apartment.

Modest and clean, your apartment didn’t really have much to it in terms of decoration, however to Helen, it was more a greenhouse than a home; plants decorated every part of the apartment, some in floor pots, some hanging from the roof, and some even in the midst of germination and growing on the balcony that overlooked the forest nearby. It at least reminded you of home.

You couldn’t really count the many times that you had him come over, but at this point, he knew where he was going in the house; he knew where the tea and coffee was, he knew where the cups where, and soon enough you were sitting at the kitchen counter having a chat. It was almost as if the early hours of the morning had never happened.

And then you heard it: the sound of popping in a rhythmic _tick, tick, tick_.

Gripping your mug in your hands as you listened to the noise, you knew Helen heard it too, his gaze finding yours as he muttered, “what did you do to get a proxy watching you?”

Your skin practically crawled, eyes wide as your hands begin to shake.

“So thi-this is where yu-you run off to, Helen?”

Helen was one of them.


	3. Prey and Marks || Chapter 3

Ok, the first time actually was terrifying, being hunted down by an unknown creature through the dark alleyways of the town, but now it had been two months since that day and frankly being killed every day was beginning to get a tad bit boring for your taste. You couldn’t count how many times you had been killed in this week alone on one hand if you wanted to, as to sum up, this was probably going to be the twenty-third as you stared up at a face you’d grown all too familiar with by now.

“Did you have to run me over?” And you couldn’t feel your legs. This red-headed, grinny fuck who you only were told to refer to as ‘Dr Smiley’, had ran you over with his van with what felt like the third time in a month, feeling and hearing the scrape of asphalt on your skin as he began to drag you towards the back of his van per the usual routine. Frankly, you’d take being shot at close range with a shotgun by mister frowny face or being hit over the head with a crowbar by fem mask any day over this, because as you had grown to know the town residents, it only became clear who you tried to avoid and who you embraced with open arms.

“John, that’s no fair- we agreed that I was going to kill her tonight!” And then there was the constant arguing over who’s play toy you’d be for the night, staring up at the make-believe doctor as he began to argue with the other smiley-faced baboon. Jeff was it? It was hard to remember names when you were slowly bleeding out, your spine most likely highly damaged as your legs didn’t move no matter how hard you tried to move them, so much for any idea for escape. 

Then you were dropped.

“I already let you rearrange my guts without dinner and a date- don’t fucking drop me like that-.”

And then you were staring face-to-face with Hoodie once you had gotten up from bed, and pretty sure your nose was broken. What was with them and constantly being near you? You frankly didn’t know, but staring at the shotgun he held, you lightly pressed a finger to the end of it and slowly tilted it away, swinging your feet over the side of the bed before getting up. The shotgun was back to your neck.

“Just give up already, I’m not going anywhere,” you half muttered with a yawn, “I would’ve given up around week three if I were you.” Padding your way to the bathroom, you didn’t feel or hear Hoodie trying to shove the gun back at your neck, though you could still feel his eyes on you as you reached for a medkit, opening it up on the bathroom counter as you looked for something to help try and set your nose into place. They had really begun to wear down your supplies with the number of times they kept shooting, stabbing or dissecting you, and it really showed since the packing wasn’t even enough to try and set your nose in place. “Fuck…” You’d have to improvise, grabbing the roll of toilet paper nearby as you prepared to try and set your nose back into place.

“I’m surprised you haven’t run from the town yet.” Jumping in surprise, the sound of Hoodie’s voice alarmed you, turning around to face the man that stood in the doorway, your fingers just underneath your nose as you stared at him; he never usually talked, hell, he let the shotgun usually do the talking for him and he had actually turned off that stupid voice changer that he seemed to have at all times.

“Death isn’t new to me, though usually, I have dinner and a candle-lit date before someone rearranges my guts, unlike your friend, ‘Dr Smiley’,” putting the doctor’s name in air quotes before you turned back to the mirror, you began to lightly tug on the nose, seeing if you could at least straighten it a bit with your fingers before you had to go and find something else, wincing slightly as pain shot through your nerves.

You may have gotten used to dying, but the pain was not your forte, and unluckily you were all out of pain killers.

“If it helps, Jeff got a good stab in on Smiley after you disappeared.” The small snort that escaped from your throat wasn’t pretty, but it still weaselled its way out, starting off with snickering before you began to laugh, imagining the pure shock and rage that probably had gone across the man’s features when there was suddenly a knife stabbed into him, most likely not fatal but enough to probably put him out of commission for a few days or so.

“Good, asshole keeps running me over and I just want to fucking work.” And a normal life for that matter, but hearing the rustling of clothing, you furrowed your brows before gloved hands turned you around, pulling your hands away from your nose.

“You’re going to break it more doing that. Just be glad I’m here and it’s not Masky.” And he kept talking, muttering about what he was doing as he set your nose back into place, the satisfying pop of cartilage and the roaring pain hitting you all at once, though you had to admit that at least he seemed to know what he was doing unlike that make-believe doctor.

Then it hit you. “Is this payback for bludgeoning your friend to death the other week in the shop?”

“Maybe. It was fun watching him get knocked down a peg.” Knocking him down a peg with his own crowbar had been fun, watching the man yell for backup before getting tossed in the alleyway. He had been gone the next day so you only assumed that he had some freaky regeneration ability and left it at that. You weren’t the type to pry into what ability people had, but you for certain enjoyed the idea of trying to figure it out.

“Huh, odd, you don’t seem to have any markings…” Markings? Feeling a downward pull on your cheeks, you stared up at the man, watching as he tilted your head from side to side, “Smiley didn’t seem to find any inside either. What thing has workers but no mark?”

“... I only work for the store?” This was beginning to get weird even for your taste, watching as Hoodie stepped back, the air began to grow tense, was he going to shoot you? Watching his hands digging into his pockets, he pulled out a sheet with a whole bunch of symbols scribbled down on it.

“You have to work for someone, nobody has regeneration unless they work for-”

“I was born with these abilities! You thought I work under someone?” It was quiet, Hoodie’s hands stilling before he tightly gripped the paper.

“So you’re neutral?” 

A what?

* * *

**a shorter update for this chapter; this has been sitting in my drafts for a while so I refined and fixed it up for publishing, I do promise the next chapter will be longer, but for now I hope this is ok.**


End file.
